


Hold us bound

by PhoebeMurdivine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, another fic for another hetagame, hetaorigin: redraw the world, ooc from canon especially feliciano, they are humans (OR ARE THEY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMurdivine/pseuds/PhoebeMurdivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano Vargas, leader of The White Lily didn't really trust Kiku Honda. But still, he never really could stop wondering about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold us bound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HetaOrigin: Redraw The World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160487) by Jpopkitty. 



> Apparently I'm incapable of writing stories not based on HetaGames these days.  
> HetaOrigin: Redraw the World is made by Jpopkitty on Deviantart.
> 
> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6hF3EaICxk

“Where is Honda?”  
“He’s with the machines. We had a malfunction today.”  
“Again?!”  
Feliciano sighed, as he started to make his way where Toris pointed at him. Honestly, he couldn’t just sit down and go on with his job with knowing Kiku was just walking around at the headquarters.  
“Honda.”  
There was a shuffle, and a messy-haired, dirty face appeared.  
“Yes, Sir?”  
“…is it absolutely necessary for you to climb under there?”  
“…yes.”  
Feliciano sighed again, looking down at Kiku.  
“Tomorrow, I’m going out on a mission. You are coming with me. We are going out before the sun gets up, so be sure you get enough sleep.”  
Kiku frowned, but nodded.  
“Alright… where are we gonna go?”  
“You’ll see tomorrow.”

That night, Feliciano drew. Only with his pencil, and it wasn’t any more than a scribble, but he was drawing nevertheless.  
There were cogwheels, clockwork machines an pistons all over his paper, without really any order in it.

“…”  
“Honda, just say whatever is on your mind, your expression is worse than questions.”  
“Did you think this one through, Sir?”  
There was a festival on the streets of the district - lots of people everywhere, so many people that Kiku probably knew in the past years.  
“A festival is crowded enough to let us get lost in the crowd, so we can move to the other side unnoticed.”  
“Why can’t we just use the sewers?”  
“Because it’s a festival. And climbing up from under people’s feet would be quite noticeable, don’t you think?”  
“I know a lot of these people, Sir. What if someone recognizes me?”  
“They won’t. Trust me, the crows is quick. Especially if we join the dance and go through it.”  
“…we what?!”  
Feliciano didn’t answer, just pushed Kiku towards the dancers. One woman caught Kiku’s hands and spun him around, forcing him into joining the dance.  
Kiku apparently didn’t like to dance. He couldn’t dance, to be more exact. He clumsily followed the movements, almost tripping over his own feet, and stepping on his partners’ feet more than once. Good thing the dance apparently included switching partners all the time.  
Feliciano almost felt sorry for him as he also danced through the crowd.  
In the end he just navigated himself towards Kiku, grabbing his hands  
“Come on, Honda. Look alive.”  
He smirked, and it looked like there was a blush on Kiku’s face - embarrassment, or just from the dance? Who knew.  
But Feliciano just moved along, leading Kiku through the dancing crowd, not swapping his partners. Kiku’s movement were still clumsy, but he moved, danced and even twirled around as Feliciano led him towards their destination.

That night, Feliciano actually used colours in his drawing.  
The colours of the festival muddled together into an unrecognizable mess, and a green figure in the middle of the crowd.

Feliciano didn’t like dreams. Usually didn’t even remember them, and if he did, they were a mess of pictures, and he was unable to make any sense of it.  
But this time… this time he remembered a lot of it.  
“London must burn.”  
He did not recognize that voice, and he didn’t even see the person who talked. But in a way, the voice was… familiar. Familiar in the way Elizabeta looked like the first time he saw her, or how Kiku Honda’s name was familiar.  
“Your boss said so?” Feliciano heard himself ask, and he just knew the man nodded.  
“If your boss said so… then I suppose you have no choice.” This voice was Kiku Honda’s, but when Feliciano thought back to the man, he could barely recognize him.

The next evening, Feliciano painted. He painted a man with dark hair and pitch-black eyes. He was wearing a white uniform, sitting on a beach, while the sun was setting on the horizon behind him.  
He wasn’t satisfied with the eyes, though. In his dream, the man - could not be Kiku Honda, could it? Looked so different… but the man had such deep eyes, that Feliciano felt like he could fall into them and get lost in that darkness.

“Come on, Honda. Spar with me.”  
Kiku looked at him, sword in hand - or better yet, looking at the sword in Feliciano’s hand.  
“You use guns. Not swords.”  
“It’s true that I prefer guns, but I’m not hopeless with swords either. Come on, Honda.”  
Kiku sighed and just spinned his sword around.  
It was almost a dance, again, this time with swords clashing instead of music.  
“You are still here.”  
“…where else would I be?”  
“You could have left.”  
“We made a deal.”  
“And ever since then, I’m waiting for you to stab me in the back.”  
Kiku’s eyes fired up, and his movement became too quick for Feliciano to track.  
Next thing he knew, his sword fell to the floor, his back slammed to the wall, and there was a blade at his throat.  
“Don’t you ever dare say that to me.” Kiku hissed, eyes narrowing, still pressing Feliciano to the wall. “I don’t know what kind of person you think I am, but I will not go back on my deal. Don’t say that again. I’ve been working for you, following your orders even saved you from Carriedo… and you still doubt me?!”  
Feliciano laughed.  
“Oh, Honda. I’ve been wondering what would you be like if you really lost your temper.”  
Kiku blinked. And Feliciano just leaned forward, not minding the blade gently pressing at his skin - he felt Kiku pull his hands back, not wanting to really injure him, apparently.  
But he didn’t pull his head away, and when Feliciano’s lips met his’, Kiku just kissed back.

Feliciano was painting that night again.  
Just a tree, with pink flowers on it’s branches, the wind carrying the petals far away.  
He couldn’t bring himself to paint the person on the picture.  
But he knew he was supposed to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously guys, play this game. This game is the absolute best.


End file.
